Aqua Yin Aqua Yang
by Wish counselor
Summary: The tale of a shiny mew, meeting a certain someone that cured each others remedy.  Manaphy  M  ; Shiny Mew  F  ; lost love blues shipping.


**Aqua yin, Aqua yang.**

"Sigh. It's been 9 years since I've tried finding to impress a pokemon to be my mate. I don't know if I have a chance to make one like me." My name is Meya. I'm a shiny mew that have been separated from my parents. I've learned many ways of living the natural life. Often times, I do my casual business in the beach. Finding berries to share for other pokemon. This was just another ordinary day.

Until, I found an injured pokemon. From the moment I found him injured, I was in a panic. Water types are not easy for me to deal. Because, something changed my view of the water.

I was afraid of dealing with this pokemon. Calling for help, I screamed into the beach for someone to do this one. "Someone. Someone help this guy!" Oh! Forgot, the party.

The bad thing about my place is that the beach often has a party. I often waking up so early and uneasy.

"Oh forget about that complain of mine. He's like bleeding something bloodlike. " As I thought of my own phobia, I carried this injured water type pokemon to a hidden beach cave. Since there's water connected to the sea, I see it the best place to heal him.

To the look of his status, he has an open gap in his belly. *shivers* Blood would be one of my biggest fears. But mixing it with water makes it worse. I feel that I can only stare at him.

"Ugh…" I was surprised. This pokemon looks like a helpless slug. But surviving a wound like that? I wanted someone to knock me out cold. "Help…me…please…Water…" hearing the pokemon speaking, I can tell that it was masculine. Not bad for a pokemon that has jewel like patterns in his eyes and belly. Tears are forming through his eyes. Oh how am I gonna help him? Many would call me the tearful mew. I don't know where they get that idea. But I wanted to help him. If only he was another type instead of water.

I tried carrying him in to the shallow lake of the cave and placed him in there. Whew…glad that did the trick. *the water type pokemon was still sneezing hard* What? but a water type would be healed by any clean water.

"Oh yeah…the wound!" my clumsiness just made it worse for him. I was lucky to find a big fresh leaf. Cutting the stem out, I cleaned it with the water from this cave. His agony only forced me to hurry things. As much as I remember, applying pressure to the wound will often heal over time when performed properly. Everything seems to go fine.

Whew. glad that he would be okay in the end.

Wait…

Something feels…

Wrong…

"Oh no! Don't tell me…" The lake have turned from blue to a hint of blood red. "I – I – I. Please oh please don't tell that I'm too late." What a tragedy I have. If any other pokemon sees this, Magnezone will kill me for this.

I'm thankful for my parents that they taught me how to perform this performance that I'm about to do. I wanted to do this if I have a boyfriend. Too bad I don't have other choices left.

"I will regret this for my entire life." I sealed my mouth to his and pump in air to his lungs. Maybe this trick would work. But it's weird to do this one. One, he's a guy and I'm a girl. Kind of awkward isn't it? And reason number two is that water already has oxygen. As I continued to pump air into his lungs, I barely let go of my lips, hoping to bring him back to earth.

"Mmmm…a water type like this guy is so different. I don't know what pokemon is this one. Oh arceus, he has the sweetest lips. " My pumping of air slowed down, only thinking of this sweet sensation. Accidentally, I entered my tongue into his mouth trying to taste him from the inside. Gasping for air in a few seconds, I continued tasting this sweet mouth pokemon. I wonder how he had this taste of a qualot berry if this one lived only in the deep blue sea.

Somehow, I accidentally sucked something in his mouth. I felt something wet from my tongue. Trying to figure it out, it was easy like a child's game. I was drinking water, I think it was purified. "This pokemon is made of water? I'm quite thirsty after all that I did." Instead of drinking from the lake, I felt like drinking his water instead. I have a sugar tongue. He'll forgive me for this anyway. I saved his life.

"Hmmm. I think I should place him in the lake to refill him with water. *feels the slug breathing * It can mix his exhaled air with water? I guess I could try it." And I continue to drink the water he has for me. Getting soaking wet in the lake and getting a dive bath in the shadow lake, I ignored them and fell asleep lips sealed. "Zzzz…zzz…"

* * *

><p>Water pokemon's point of view:<p>

"Huh?"He thought as he checked his surroundings. Fe felt someone hugging him gently and sealing his mouth. Feeling the breathing from his face and inside his mouth, he felt so lucky to be saved from the cruel temple. He decided to wrap his arms into her waist, crystal colored, and the color that he likes.

"This girl would be the real kisser that I like. From now on, she would be my girlfriend right now." he thought of this to himself. My name is Mani. I'm a manaphy that recently lost the battle in becoming the next ruler. HECK, another manaphy nearly killed me there. Plus, I was dumped away somewhere in the ocean that I never knew. "How did I end up here? Oh who cares, I've always wanted a shiny girlfriend. And she's the one I can thank later. Hopefully we can be friends and possibly build a relationship." Trying to give her something in return, I wrapped my entire liquid body around her. Focusing on my mouth and antennae, I blow gently a special bubble inside her mouth as a present. "Gently, gently,…and…done." Well, if she is hydrophobic, I have a way to cheer her up and get rid of this fear.

* * *

><p>5 years later:<p>

Miya's POV.

And so our friendship built up steadily. We did have conflicts when it comes to my fear of water, but it's all worth it. I don't know what he did to me during my rescue to him on that day. But he did tell me about that later. In truth I hate deep kissers. I remember what he said to me last time. "You are one very cute girl that kisses so deeply. So accept the fact that you will like the things you once fear and hate."

And right now, I became pregnant. I didn't know what he did to me. I guess it could remain as a mystery. Now I learned to love the water. Oh. You are wondering where we live right now? Maybe another lifetime.

Author's note:

Manaphy and Mew was quite easy to make, yet hard to find. Thanks for reading.


End file.
